Wolves on High
by Kyuuka-kaze
Summary: Post-series. Kiba and Cheza have their work cut out for them as they revive their friend’s memories...(Full Summery inside) Chap 9 (finally) up!
1. Tsume, Toboe and the Burning School

**Post-series. Kiba and Cheza have their work cut out for them as they revive their friend's memories, fight Darcia, and try to open Paradise once and for all. Slight KibaCheza, HigeBlue.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tsume, Toboe and the Burning School

I walked up to the busy school, Cheza in tow. She looked rather nice in her new shirt and skirt that looked like her old one-piece outfit. She still had her pink jacket and boots, though. The thing that had me worried the most was her pink eyes. Fortunately, humans wear these 'contacts' that can change the color of their eyes and are very popular, so there was no problem.

I scanned the crowd of students, hoping that I would spy any of my pack. Why aren't they with me right now, you ask?

I had forgotten everything about our quest for Paradise and even about being a wolf until that day when Cheza walked out of the ally. I had been wandering around and had just stopped when she emerged. We stared at each other for a while before she said, "Kiba don't you remember this one?" Everything came back to me in a flood and I found myself sitting there in my true form, staring up at Cheza. She smiled at me. "This one said we would meet again." Cheza said, bending down and petting me. Ever since then, Cheza and I had looked for Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Blue. Hopefully Quent and Hubb had been brought back too. I liked Hubb, very determined man. And I wish Quent were back because Blue really loved him.

That leaves as at the school. I had scared some information out a kid that said that a really powerful kind of punk person with a cross-shaped scar on his chest and rides a motorcycle goes to school here. So, that's why we're here. I mean, how many people besides Tsume could fit that description? The last time I saw him was right after we had been reborn, and he was riding a big, black motorcycle.

Just then, a loud ringing sound filled the air. The humans started to enter the building, so Cheza and I followed. Cheza wasn't used to being around so many humans, so I kept a hand on her shoulder and lead her through the crowd. As we walked down the hall looking for Tsume, I found much more than I hoped for, raising my low spirits to the highest they've been in a while.

There he was. Toboe. Sadly he was in trouble. Some hulk of a human was holding him up against the lockers and was choking him. Before Cheza and I could react, Tsume and a band of strong-looking humans walked up. One of them pulled the human off of Toboe. Tsume kicked in the stomach and the human half ran, half crawled away. "Thank you." Toboe choked out, rubbing his throat. "Just don't let it happen again, runt." Tsume growled and walked off, his posse of humans following. Hearing Tsume call Toboe 'runt' made my heart skip a beat. The only thing that could make this day any better was for me to find Hige and Blue.

Cheza and I ran up to Toboe. I extended a hand to Toboe and helped him up. "Are you ok?" I asked, watching a large bruise form on Toboe's throat. "I'm ok, thank you for helping me up." He said, panting. "Why was that guy trying to strangle you?" I asked, looking off in the direction that the bastard stumbled away in. "He...he said that I was a cross-dresser and that I wasn't a guy, but a girl." He paused and gasped for air like he had never breathed in his whole life. "I told him that he was wrong and then he tried to strangle me. Then that really cool guy showed up and you saw what happened, right?" He said, looking hopefully at me. I nodded. "I...Do I really look like a girl?" He said, looking at the floor. I blinked. He was a friend, so I never sized him up like that. "Nope, you look like a 100 guy to me." I said, not because it was the right thing to say, but because that's what I thought. A huge smile blossomed on his face. "My name's Toboe. What's yours?" He said. _I wonder if my name would spark anything... _"My name's Kiba!" I shouted over my shoulder as Cheza and I ran off to our first class. I saw it, in his eyes. A spark of recognition. I was filled with hope once more.

"Ok everyone, I want to introduce you to our two new students, Kiba and Cheza." The 'teacher' said in a droning voice. I didn't say anything, but Cheza smiled and said, "This one is glad to meet you." If the males in this 'class' where wolves, they would be drooling all over themselves. I put a hand on Cheza's shoulder and pulled her a little closer to me as we walked down the aisle to the back of the class. I liked it when she was close to me, her sent of flowers drowned out the stench of human. The 'teacher' told us to pull out our books and turn to page one hundred or other. We didn't have books, so we borrowed one from someone else. Then, it hit me, Cheza and I couldn't read human! And, of course, the 'teacher' calls on me to read first. As I raked my brain trying to think of some excuse, the ultiment lifesaver happed.

The loudest screaming sound I have ever heard in my life filled the classroom and some voice said, "Please leave the school immediately. This is not a drill." Then some human female started screaming as the rest of us rushed to the door. All of the humans where rushing into the hallways, so I grabbed a hold of Cheza's hand so I wouldn't loose her. We followed the humans outside, then turned around.

There were flames all over the place. It looked like someone pulling a fire-colored cloth over the building. I watched in awe. It was actually very beautiful, and quite easy to use yourself in it...I was brought back to reality when something grabbed me. I jumped, but it was only Cheza. I put a hand on her head, realizing that she was a flower and that flower's burn. Cheza and I left. "Don't worry Cheza, we'll find them again and they'll remember." I said as we listened to some loud, red trucks drive up. "This one knows that we will meet them again." She said, pulling away from me and walking down the street. I dropped my disguise and plodded along after her, breathing in the scents of fire, water, humans, and flowers.


	2. The Den and a Run in with Toboe

I apologize before hand for the short chapter. Sadly, it seems that most of them will be short...

* * *

Chapter 2: The Den and a Run-in with Toboe

Cheza and I walked along a small, rickety, chain-link fence, looking for the hole we made. We soon found in and crawled in. As I walked along the budding plants and trees, I remembered when I first came to this city and walked along this same land. I don't know the exact path I took, because when I walked along here the whole place was covered with snow. Cheza ran off ahead, but I walked slowly, enjoying the scents. Cheza called to me, so I started to run. I caught up with her. She was sitting inside the cave we found that we nicknamed, 'The Den'.

The Den was a rather small cave that was in a hillside. The growing plants around the cave attracted lots of mice and other small creatures, so there was a lot of food for me. There was a little pond only a 3-minuet walk away, so there was a place for Cheza to get her food. Sadly, some really old man 'owned' the place, so we couldn't spend much time at it.

We sat in the den, my head in Cheza's lap. Even though she was petting me, she seamed distracted. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she said "Kiba, this one saw that man. This one thinks we should leave." She got up and left and I followed.

We found ourselves back in the city. I kept a look out for any of my friends, desperately wishing they were here. Then, I saw something that took me aback. A wolf in human form was trailing us. I stopped walking, put myself in-between the other wolf and Cheza. He stopped walking and carefully sized me up. "You got a problem?" I said, more than ready to take him on. He took a step closer. I bristled my fur and bared my teeth, growling as fiercely as I could. The other wolf took off running with its tail between its legs.

I resumed my human disguise and the two of us continued to walk. Then something darted out of an ally and almost hit me. It was Toboe! And he looked terrified, holding on tightly to the small white kitten in his arms. He stopped at stared at me. "Are you ok Toboe?" I asked, trying to think of something that would have him so scared. "There's a giant sewer rat after me! It's HUGE! And white and...and...THERE IT IS!!" He shouted pointing at something emerging from the shadows. He was so scared he fell to the ground and didn't get up. When I saw the 'giant sewer rat' I laughed out loud. But to the poor opossum, my laugh sounded like a howl and it froze in fear.

Cheza got onto her knees and beckoned it over as I turned to Toboe and explained what it was to him. "That's an opossum, not a rat. They're fairly harmless and it probably came after you because they like cat food and you have a cat." I said, helping him up. "Wow. I don't know that! Your really smart, Kiba." He said, smiling at me. He froze when he saw Cheza, though. She stood up and returned his gaze. "Hello Toboe. Don't you remember this one?" She said, cocking her head to one side. His eyes went blank. "Come on Cheza, I think we should go." I said, remembering when my memories were awakened. We headed back toward The Den.

"This one does not think leaving Toboe was a good idea." She said, crawling into the hole in the fence as I waited. I sighed. "If he really remembers, he'll know where to go." I replied. I waited until Cheza was in front of me before stating to walk. "Stop right there!" I voice from behind us shouted. It was the man the 'owned' the land. "This is privet property! Leave now!" He shouted, pointing a gun at Cheza. That was it. I dropped my disguise and growled angrily at him. The man froze, then ran off screaming. He dropped his gun as he ran off and it lay there in the dirt. "This one does not think that was wise, ether." She said before heading off to The Den. "Whatever you say Cheza." I said, trailing behind, "Whatever you say."


	3. The Enemy Rises Again

Chapter 3: The Enemy Rises Again

The once beautiful field of flowers that went on as far as the eye could see was gone. In its place was darkness. The ground was so poisoned not even the weeds would grow. The sky was dark for not even the sun wanted to cast its light upon that place. The clouds where black and a cold wind whipped savagely by. The only thing that broke the blankness of the sky was a tall and dark castle.

Lord Darcia tried to enter Paradise, but Paradise didn't want someone so tainted with evil. So it lashed back, destroying him. All that was left was an eye. Sadly, even just an eye was enough to re-poison the world. Now Darcia was back and gaining power, silently. His forces were strong and he was spreading them far and wide, looking for wolves. Especially one particular wolf, the white one that was blessed by the flower maiden Cheza.

"Soon I will have you again," He muttered under his breath, "Soon I will havethe flower maidenand I will open Paradise. And this time I will be let through." He stood at the window, looking at the poisoned landscape. He had been waiting for awhile now, hoping for news, any news. But none came. It seamed that nature itself was against him.

"Lord Darcia, I have bad news." His servant said, entering the room and bowing her head. "What is it this time?" He snapped back. "The troops you sent out where found. Where found dead, that is." Her gaze never left the floor. She tried hard to hide it, but she was terrified of Darcia. He smirked sarcastically. "Even the worlds out to get me." He muttered. He turned to his servant. "Sent out more troops in a different direction. East to the last point?" He said. She nodded. "That sounds good, my lord." She said before bowing and leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and stared into the darkness. I knew it was just a dream, but my dreams have helped me so far, so I decided to assume they where right. And if they where right... Let's just say I don't want to follow that train of thought. Cheza stirred behind me, a look of pain on her face. She sat straight up, fear in her blank pink eyes. "Lord Darcia has returned!" She hissed into the darkness. Then she stared to blink. "Did this one say something?" She said, confusion in her voice. _This is going to be a long night._

I told her about what she said and about my dream. She just listened in silence, a sad look in her eyes. She didn't say anything after I was finished. As I turned to go back to sleep, Cheza said, "This one does not want to go back to Darcia. This one won't allow it." I nuzzled, then licked her hand. She petted me. "I won't let Darcia get you, but we need to awaken the memories in our friends. And to do that we need to find Hige and Blue." I said quietly into the darkness. Cheza nodded her head in agreement.

Our conversation was cut short when I saw a flashlight beam sweep by. It was too near the mouth of The Den for comfort. Cheza picked up a rock and tossed it out into the darkness. The beam moved away from The Den long enough for us to escape.

As we moved away, I made a mistake. I was so worried about Cheza that I wasn't watching where I was going and stepped on a twig. SNAP! Insta-bullets. Cheza and I ran as fast as we could as the sent and sound of gunpowder filled the air. I also herd some barking to our left, but it went away. Thankfully we managed to loose the old man without any injuries. "I guess we're going to have to sleep in the city tonight." I told Cheza. _It's safer than out in the country with Darcia's troops on the move looking for us. _I added silently. She wasn't thrilled, but we had no choice. We couldn't go back to The Den without getting shot. We found a quiet ally away from the busy streets and fell asleep.

* * *

Hiya peoples! I decied not to put this at the top of the Chapter, because you all would skip over it and start reading! First, I would like to thank my two reviewers, coldhardPaine-85 and Whiskers! Anyhow, I haven't been getting any reviews lately, so I won't be posting Chapter 4 until I have five reviews. It's only three more reviews I'm asking for, and I check more than twice a day, AND I have chapter 4 already written! Hopefully I'll be posting Chapter 4: A Flood of Memories, soon! TTFN! 

Kyuuka-kaze


	4. A Flood of Memories

**NOTE:** **This Chapter and the next one is told from Toboe's POV.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Flood of Memories 

As I sat down next to the box that had my little white kitten in it, I thought about what happed earlier that day. That Cheza girl was so familiar, but I don't know where I've seen her before. It felt like something deep inside me was screaming that I should know who she is. And Kiba...oh that name was so familiar! It was like a memory long forgotten that was finally coming to the surface...I ignored this feeling as I drifted off to sleep.

There was a large brown dog sitting near a fireplace in a house. But it was no dog, I could tell that it was a wolf. An old lady walked into the room and she had a plate of food in her hand. The wolf jumped up and knocked her down and started to lick her face out of pure joy. But the old woman's body couldn't handle it, and she suffocated and died.

I saw the wolf again. It was walking down an ally, being chased by some crows. Then it ran into this girl and she fed the hungry wolf. Then I saw it once more, but it was wearing a human disguise. It saw the girl and talked to her for a little bit. It also ran into a Grey wolf with an X-shaped scar and its chest. When it met the girl again, it tried to catch and bring her her hawk, but it killed it. It dropped its disguise and howled, but the Grey wolf dragged him away.

The dream became much more vivid as I watched with wolf try to fight off a machine, and kill a huge walrus. Something told me that the sequence was wrong, but it would still make sense. And there was that Cheza girl! She was spinning down from the sky. Two things kept seaming to happen over and over again. The wolf would try to convince the Grey wolf to stay with the group and it would always try to stay humans. It even tried to leave the pack to stay with a group of understanding humans.

But there where these men. One was kind of scruffy and always seamed to be drunk. And he had a dog, but the dog was really a she wolf. The brown wolf I seamed to be watching saved his life by keeping him warm in the snow. And the other man that stuck out from among the others was this other guy with kind of long blue hair. He was a Noble, whatever that meant. And he was cursed by Paradise, the place all the wolves where trying to get to. He had a wolf eye!

And then...The first kind of scruffy gut tried to shoot the other Noble guy, and the main wolf I was watching got in-between the two of them. After being shot, he dragged himself over to the old man and said he was sorry because he promised Blue that he would protect him. He lay in the other mans arms and they both died. When the other wolves found him, they howled, oh how they howled! But they had to move on to get to Paradise, but the Grey wolf said that he had something to say to him. Something told me the Grey wolf's name was Tsume.

Then I head this voice. The voice of the wolf Tsume and he said, "Look at how big you've grown...When I met you, you where the scrawniest little pup I've ever met. I knew you were a sucker for humans, but I never knew how much they meant to you until now.......I don't know. Maybe I was jealous. Are you listening Toboe?...You once asked me how I got this scar on my chest, remember? This mark is a reminder of my sin...I ran...My friends where being slaughtered and I ran...They knew what I'd done...and banished me from the pack. I didn't need any friends...I always betrayed the people around me...until I met the three of you...I wanted to take you to Paradise...You're the reason I'm here..." Then I heard the wolf I had been watching, this Toboe wolf, saying "Come on Tsume!...I believed in you... I won't whine anymore...or run way." "I know kid...I know." The Tsume wolf said. Then he got up and told the human to 'Look after the runt.' Then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a jolt. The dream was still very much in my mind. But then, I heard it, in my head_. My name's Kiba! Hello Toboe. Don't you remember this one? _Suddenly, the darkness wasn't so dark. All of these different scents came flooding in at once. My hearing seamed to be sharper. Ether that, or everything just got a lot louder. I looked down, and I saw paws. And on the right arm, right before the paw, were four sliver bangles. Then it hit me with torrential force, _I was a wolf!_

* * *

Firstly, I want to thank my reviewers stray flaust, Cat, dj, and DarkFusion! Thanks to them, I can post this chapter!  
ToDarkFusion: Yes, Hige, Blue, Quent, Hubb and Cher will be showing up,although it will awhile before the humans show. I haven't read the manga yet, I want to but I heard some things that's making mea little weary of it (Like everything Kiba saying in bold text).No, I don't think I'll pair Toboe up with anyone. I know who Leara is, but I have no clue who Tia is. Maybe she's a manga-only person?

BTW: I say I'll post the next chapter once I get 8 reviews. (2 more!) BE WARNED!! If you hate things that leave you hanging, don't read the next one. And I'm only half-way done with the chapter.

Kyuuka-kaze


	5. But where did they go?

Chapter 5: "But where did they go?"

I left my kitten and walked out of the ally to the spot where I saw Kiba and Cheza. I sniffed the ground. The sent of lunar flower was here, but it was several hours old. I knew that much already. "But where did they go?" I said aloud, half hoping someone or something would show up and answer my question. I sat there awhile, but nothing happened, so I left.

I wandered the streets aimlessly, asking every bird, cat, and dog if they had seen a big white dog with gold eyes. They ether said no, or just walked off (But the latter of the two was only done by the cats). Finally after the sun had set, I found a crow that said he saw him. The crow also said that he was with some kind of human with the oddest eyes he has ever seen. I was nearly dancing I was so happy! He led me to the street he saw them on. I thanked him profusely, then went on my way.

I walked up and down the street several times. Kiba and Cheza could have gone up or down the street, or into one of the seven alleys along the way. My tail drooped. It would take the rest of the night and a better part of the morning to search them all! I thought about what direction they where heading in and the exact spot the crow saw them. It left out down the street, and the first four alleys. My spirits picked up a little.

Then I went down an ally and saw that it had more than one street branching off of it. I nearly howled in angst. "But where did they go?" I said aloud once more. "Are you looking for someone?" A slow, lazy voice said. I turned and came face-to-face with a sleek female tabby cat. She wasn't an ally cat because she was wearing a dark purple collar with a small silver nametag on it. "In face I am. Have you seen a –?" The cat cut me off. "A white wolf traveling with a human that smelled like a lunar flower? Yes, I can say that you're heading the right way." The cat proceeded to wash its face. "But where did they go?" I said, a little too eagerly. "That was one tired wolf. It was panting like there was no tomorrow. And they smelled faintly of gunpowder. Must have been shot at." She said, washing her side. I was alarmed. "But where did they go?" I said again. "I liked that girl. She saw every animal and flower and smiled warmly at it. It makes one feel special." She continued, now washing her other side. "BUT WHERE DID THEY GO?" I shouted.

The cat leapt strait up into the air, its knees locked. When it hit the ground it hissed at me. "I was getting there, I was getting there!" She growled in an angry voice. She turned and looked right at one of the many alleys that branched off of this one. "They're down there, asleep. Wouldn't wake them if I were you." Then she went back to washing herself. "Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I dashed off toward the ally.

There was no mistaking it. It was Kiba and Cheza. Kiba's fur was a little dirty, but he didn't have a mark on him. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't fat ether. He was in perfect health. Cheza was wearing a new outfit, a knee-length skirt and a top with short puffy sleeves that looked just like her old outfit. It was still cut to show off a little of her chest and her stomach and she still was wearing that gold collar thing with the gold balls on it. _Collar... _The word reminded me of Hige. And Hige made me think of Tsume because he would always call him 'chubby'. _Just don't let it happen again, runt._ A deep, gruff voice repeated over and over in my head. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. _I had just been within feet of one of my old friends today and hadn't even noticed!_

I was mentally kicking myself. Tsume meant a lot to me. He was like an older brother to me. I wondered if he remembered looking for Paradise. I was lost in memory for just a moment. And in this crazy world that kept getting crazier by the minuet, a moment is long enough for something spectacular to happen. "Heya Toboe! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and got my second shock of the evening. I grinned a wolf-grin and wagged my tail for the person standing behind me was...

* * *

Oh yeah, you must all want to strangle me now. :P Yes, I AM just going to leave it like that, leaving you hanging by a thread. I want to thank ALL of my reviewers, especially DarkFusion(2nd time), Mayako, and dj(2nd time). I'll post Chapter 6: Nightmares and Awakening once I get 12 reviews (3 more!). And knowing how fast you guys review, I must warn you that I'm a little stuck. I'm ether going to beg my mom for help or the next chapter is going to be REALLY short. And your all sick of that by now. :P Hopefully you guys like HigeBlue!

Kyuuka-kaze


	6. Nightmares and Awakening

NOTE: This and the next chapter are told from Hige's POV

* * *

Chapter 6: Nightmares and Awakening 

I was running threw a room where wolves wearing collars were on display. They lined the halls, traitors of there own kind. I heard a voice calling to me, telling me to come to her. I felt my own collar getting tighter and tighter, trying to suffocate me. A door at the end off the hall opened and I went into it. There was a lady with long blond hair and a man with a wolf eye. I suddenly found myself pinned to the ground by a long spear and four wolves surrounded me. One cried, one was trying to convince the others to get the spear out, one gave me a 'how-could-you-do-such-a-thing?' look, and the last spat on me and called me a traitor. Then the man with a wolf's eye turned into a wolf and bit down on my throat and everything went black.

Then, I saw this woman. She had kind of spiky black hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. She had a black jacket-type thing that went just a little down her legs, like a mini skirt. She had these really tall boots on that where above her knees and she had a pinkish scarf rapped around her neck. She seamed lost until she saw me. Her eyes filled with anger and she walked up to me. "We made a pact! We promised! We promise that we would always be together! And you've broken your end of the promise! You can't just walk around forever and not remember! If you don't remember soon, they'll leave without you!" She shouted.

I was taken aback. I felt like I knew her and I felt guilty but I couldn't for the life of me say why. The, her eyes softened a little. "Hige, when the pack is together, please come for me. Please wake me from the lie of a life I'm living right now and make me remember. Make me remember what I really am, even if I get angry. Do everything you can. I don't want to be left behind..." Her voice trailed off and all of the anger left her eyes. "But you have to remember first. Remember what you really are..." The picture faded into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember what?" I said aloud and into the darkness of the early morning. I had the same dream for the past three days, but it never had that girl in it. It always had ended when that man with a wolf's eye bit my throat. I felt kind of peaceful not waking up in a cold sweat shouting weird things like Jagra, Darcia, Paradise, twenty-three, and Kiba. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was slowly rising in the sky. I got up and stretched, the dream quickly being replaced with thoughts of food. I left the abandoned building that I was living in and walked down the street to the doughnut shop.

"Hi Hige! Are you going to school today?" One on my friends, John, asked as usual, handing me a doughnut. He was a nice kid, a little older than I was with his tan hair cut close to the skin on his head. He always split his doughnuts with me. "I was thinking about it." I said, wondering if the girl in my dream was real. If she was, she might just go to the school I'm enrolled in. "I wouldn't go today, I heard this rumor that someone is going to try to burn it down today." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. I stopped in mid-bite. John never joked around about something like that. "Are you serious? I hope your not. If you are, I hope you're not in on it." I said, trying to read his face. He laughed. "I know better than that. By the way, you didn't hear that from me." He said, starting to eat one of his doughnuts.

I gave him a sad look, said good-by, and went back to the building to sleep. When I awoke, it was several hours later. I remembered what John said about someone burning the school down, so I headed off in the direction of the school. I was walking down the street about a block from the school when every sense I had told me to turn my head and look down the other side of the street. I decided to listen to my senses, and got a major shock.

There she was, just standing there waiting to cross in the crosswalk. The black coat thing, the really tall shoes, it was her all right. The beautiful girl from my dream. She turned her head and her crystal blue eyes met mine. Everything just seamed to disappear around me and all these images appeared. They were all different, but they all had a brown wolf with a collar on in them. And there was that girl again and the two were on a bridge talking to each other as the sun set. Then I saw them again; swearing never to get separated gain in a snow-covered landscape. I blinked and reality came into focus. The girl wasn't looking at me any more. I opened my mouth to call to her, but then thought better of it and continued my way to the school.

The fire alarm was going off. I stopped and watched in horror as the flame licked the building. _I hope John didn't do it. I hope John didn't help. I hope John isn't in there. I hope John didn't do it. I hope John didn't help. I hope John isn't in there. I hope no one I know is in there. I hope no one dies. _I thought over and over again. Horrible images filled my head, images of burnt bodies. I was so rapt up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear him speak.

"Don't worry Cheza, we'll find them again and they'll remember." A very familiar voice said. And I knew that name, Cheza. It was so familiar it was driving me crazy. I looked around wildly, trying to find the speaker. Just then, the fire trucks pulled up, They where so noisy I almost didn't her the words "This one knows that we will meet them again." I knew the voice! I turned my head and watched in complete shock as a boy that wasn't standing to far from me just vanish. But he wasn't just gone, for there was a huge white dog standing in his place. And I looked up and my gaze met the pink eyes of the girl that was standing next to him.

I remembered Cheza falling from the sky. I remembered standing there, looking in a cage at Kiba. I remembered the city with the wolves that had to work for humans. I remembered Darcia, the Noble with the wolf eye that stole Cheza. I remembered Toboe taking that huge walrus down. I remembered the collar and Jagra. I remembered everything.

I looked down at my paws, and fought the urge to run after them. Instead I ran back to the corner where I saw Blue. I was ashamed that I didn't remember her. How could I forget? We died together on the snowy peak where the gate to Paradise was. She wasn't there and it was to late to go back and try to find Cheza and Kiba, so I went back to the building where I was staying and fell asleep.

* * *

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, especially Mayako for giving me my 12th review. I've been waiting for weeks for my 12th review so I could post this chapter. I finnished this chapter the day after I posted chapter 5. I know there is some re-hash, but the re-hash will be over with by the end of the next chapter. I'm half-way done with it, so I'm asking for 14 total reviews before I post it. So, 2 more reviews before Chapter 7: A More-than-welcome Run-in. 

Kyuuka-kaze


	7. A More Than Welcome Run In

Chapter 7: A More-than-welcome Run-in

When I awoke it was nighttime. I could hear all the mice and bugs scuttling through the wall that I was sleeping next to. It was getting on my nerves, so I left. Then, it hit me. Us wolves are nocturnal, right? So that means that Kiba and anyone else would be awake right now? I was going to find them, no matter how hungry I am. I stared wistfully at the doughnut shop, but I had to drag myself away. I was going to find Kiba.

Easier said than done. I went to the school, which was only a burned-out shell, but I couldn't find their sent. Everything smelled like ash and human. So I set off in the direction that I saw them leave in. It took me awhile, but I found Cheza's sent. I ran for what felt like a century, but was only about a half-hour before I found myself outside the city. I kept following the sent and I found a cave. I was trembling with excitement as I approached, but I picked up the smell of human, dog, and gunpowder almost instantly. Horrified, I left in a different direction and wound up back in the city.

I wandered aimlessly through the streets in my human form. _Come on Hige, it's not like you smelled wolf-blood or something. They've got to be alive. _I kept telling myself. But I was also keeping the look out for another wolf, a wolf I made a promise to what felt like along time ago. I was going to find Blue and help her remember who she was. I just hoped I could find her. But luck was really on my side that night.

I stopped in front of a small alley. I could smell it, very faint. The sent of the lunar flower. But another sent also got my attention. It was the familiar sent of a fairly young wolf, meaning that it had to be Toboe's. I was nearly jumping with glee...until I remembered what a crybaby wussy wolf he was. And I didn't smell any other wolves, meaning he was alone. _Oh man... _But a wussy wolf is better than no other wolves at all, so I followed the sent.

It seamed to go everywhere. I even wound up going back over the same spot several times. _Where the hell are you going you stupid wolf! _I picked up Cheza's sent once or twice, but lost it soon after. It was like I was playing a huge game of tag and I was it. It was getting really frustrating. And I got lead off course several times by the delicious smell of food. I stopped outside of this one restaurant with a particularly great smell. _Come on Hige, you'll just get a little bite...It's not like they'll be going anywhere soon. _I told myself as I sat on the steps.

Just then, a little girl with a large, good-smelling bag emerged from the restaurant. I just sat there, breathing in the awesome smell. The girl saw me and stopped. "Hello there. Do you have an owner?" she asked. I made a little yip sound and backed up. She seamed nice and all, but I didn't trust humans as much as some of my friends. She just smiled. "Here you go. Eat it, it's shrimp." She said, putting a handful of some sort of small fish on the sidewalk. I ate it gleefully. "Goodbye!" She said as she left. I wagged my tail in reply.

I sighed as I got back to work. I hate tracking. _If Kiba or anyone else make me track something, I'll bite there tail off._ The sent seamed to smell newer, but I wasn't sure. I was loosing hope and just about to give up when I heard it. "BUT WHERE DID THEY GO?" a voice shouted. I knew that voice. I walked down an alley and there he was. Toboe was talking with a cat. The cat jumped up into the air and landed on her feet. "I was getting there, I was getting there!" The cat growled in an angry voice. She turned and looked right at one of the many alleys that branched off the one Toboe was standing in. "They're down there, asleep. Wouldn't wake them if I were you." Then the cat started to wash herself. "Thank you!" Toboe called over his shoulder as he dashed off toward the ally. I followed.

I smiled as I saw Kiba and Cheza sleeping together in the dirt of the ally. They looked just fine, no sign of gunshot wound. Toboe was just standing there, not making a move, so I decided to make my present known. "Heya Toboe! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He jumped up in the air before turning around and grinned a wolf-grin and wagged his tail at me. "Hige! Look, I found Kiba and Cheza!" he whispered. "Do you think we should wake them up?" I shook my head. "I have something I need to do first. You stay right here. Don't go anywhere, ok?" He nodded. "I promise." He said. "Good. I'll be right back." I said as I walked off with only one thought in my head. _Blue._

* * *

Hi! I want to thank all my reviewers, especially Sorinslayer4eva, Whiskers, cosomos, and Mayako for letting me post this chapter! Yes, I know I had enough review to post this yesdterday, but I wasn't done yet! Now I am and here it is. And since today is Christmas Eve, I'm not asking for any more reviews to post the next chapter! Chapter 8: Shattering False Memories should be up before 4 o'clock today, regardless of the amont of reviews I get! And also, even if I don't have a single review, I'll post chapter 9 tomarrow! (Title will be reveled in next chapter.) And I'm sorry that it's already chapter 7 and they haven't even left the city, but they will be leaving soon! Merry early Christmas!

Kyuuka-kaze


	8. Shattering False Memories

**This chapter is told from Blue's POV**

* * *

Chapter 8: Shattering False Memories 

I walked down the street trailing behind Pops, having trouble keeping up because I was holding the groceries. "Hey Pops, slow down!" I shouted as I almost dropped a bag. "Sorry Blue. I guess I gave you too many groceries." He said, stopping and letting me catch up before taking some of them from me. Pops and I where living in an apartment not too far from here. I wasn't his daughter, I was a good friend of his son and when his son died Pops took me in. But lately I've been having weird dreams about a pack of wolves and a strange girl with pink eyes...

Now, I bet your wondering what we're doing outside so late at night. If you must know, we couldn't make dinner out of the food we had in the apartment, so we had to go to the store. Luckily, it was open 24/7.

"So what do you want me to make for dinner Pops?" I said, smiling at the kinda old man. "Oh, I was thing about spaghetti and meatballs. I'll cook the spaghetti and the sauce, and you'll make the meatballs. Deal?" He said, returning my smile. I love it when he smiles. It makes him look al least ten years younger. But lately his smile wasn't as warm at is used to be. He seamed worried about something. And he seamed to never let me out of his sight. I was too afraid to ask what it was, though.

"Sure. I love making meatballs!" It was the truth. Oh sure it took forever and you had to keep washing your hands and you always got raw meat stuck under your fingernails, but I didn't mind. It was the end result that mattered. "Oh good. You know I'm no good at making them." Pops said. We laughed. Just then I got a weird feeling. Something told me that I had to wait here. Something told me that someone I really needed to meet would be here. "Hey Pops, I want to stay outside for just a little longer. Is that ok?" I asked, begging him with my eyes. He sighed, defected by the power that is puppy eyes. "Oh all right, but don't stay out for too long, ok?" he said. I nodded. "I promise!" I said as he walked off.

As I stood there, I felt like someone was watching me. It was making me nervous. _Oh well, if anyone tries something, a quick chop to the head will stop them._ Then I heard a rustling sound from the alley behind me. I turned and came face-to-face with a young boy with messy hair, yellow clothes, and a very odd eye color. It gave me a feeling of total déjà vu.

"Oh, Blue! I'm so glad I found you! Come on, there waiting for us." He said, grabbing my arm. "Just hold it! Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" I said, breaking free of his grip. He looked very sad. "Don't you remember me Blue? It's me, Hige. Remember?" He said, his eyes full of sorrow. The name was very familiar, but I didn't know him. "I have do clue who you are, so just go away." I said, walking toward Pop's apartment. "Don't walk away from me Blue. You can't keep living this lie and you know it." He said. I stopped in my tracks. "What the hell are you talking about?" I said, refusing to turn around. "You're a wolf and you know it!" he shouted.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. It seamed like the whole world as I knew it shattered and I was falling threw darkness. I wasn't a friend of Pop's son; I was his son's _dog._ I remember hunting down wolves because Pops thought they had killed his wife and son. I remember Cheza telling me that I was part wolf. I remember traveling threw Jagara's city with Cher. I remember telling Pops that it was Jagara's troops that destroyed the town, not wolves. I remember looking for paradise. And I remember Hige. How could I have forgotten?

I turned and looked at Hige, but I no longer saw a boy, but a kinda chubby wolf. I wagged my tail and dashed forward, knocking him down. We laughed as we chased each other around. I was too happy to hear the low and quite words whispered by my owner. "I wished you would never remember, but things never go the way I want them to, eh Blue?"

* * *

FINALLY the introduction of Blue! And some more HigeBlue-ness! Don't worry, you'll see Quent again soon. And I pray that the next chapter is longer. :P I think it will. Anyhow, I don't think I apologized from the slight Toboe-bashing in the last chapter, so I'm sorry! I'm also sorry that I'm posting this chapter 6 hours after I said I would, it's because I wnet to my profile and it said the story is 7 chapters long, but when I go to read the 7th chapter, it's not there! :( Anyhow, I'll still keep my word. No matter how many reviews I have, there will be a new chapter tomarrow. (Christmas day) 

Kyuuka-kaze


	9. A Happy Reunion

Chapter 9: A Happy Reunion

The hairs on the back of my neck tingled as I slowly woke up. Someone was watching me, and it was giving me the creeps. I tensed my mussels and leapt forward, to where the feel of someone watching me came from. I heard a yelp as I collided with something. I opened my eyes at stared in shock at the figure before me. It was Toboe! In his true from! He was staring at me like I had hit him. _Oops…I **did** hit him! _"Oh Toboe, I'm sorry I hit you." He cut me off by yelling "KIBA!". I winced. How could he yell so loud without hurting his own ears? He ran around me in circles, chanting my name. Then, Cheza woke up and that got another ear-splitting squeal out of him and he licked Cheza's hand. She just laughed and laughed. It made me feel a little left out.

Toboe stopped licking her hand and walked over to me. "Hey, Kiba? Have you seen Tsume?" He said, his eyes full of hope. "Sorry, Toboe. You're the first one we've found." I said, feeling bad as Toboe whimpered, looking dejected. "Don't worry, we'll find him." I said as Cheza petted him. I heard a noise behind me and whipped around. "Chill Kiba, it's only us." A still-chubby Hige said with the half-wolf Blue at his side.

It was my turn to shout for joy. Hige and I ran around each other, I was trying to bite his tail and he was trying to bite mine. We stopped abruptly and started to laugh. Toboe was very happy to see Blue and they where soon rapped up in a deep conversation about "Pops", Blue's owner, Quent. I flopped down next to Cheza and she put her hand on my head. I've been looking for my pack for awhile now, and to have most of them just show up was a huge surprise for me. I was so happy. Only one thing could have made me any happier...

"So you decided to start the party without me?" A normally gruff voice said. But most of the gruff-ness was replaced with joy. "TSUME!" Toboe yelled, nearly knocking the gray wolf over. "Watch it pup, or I could eat you!" he shouted, chasing a squealing Toboe around. "Now who's acting like a puppy?" Hige said, taking Tsume's happiness to his advantage. Tsume stopped chasing Toboe and gave Hige a sarcastic look. "Oh? Why, look who's talking. It's Chubby." He says with a sneer on his face. _This is not going to be good... _"Don't call me Chubby." He says very angrily. "What do you want me to call you then? Fatso?" Tsume replied in a very sarcastic tone. I decided to stop this right now before it got out of hand.

"Guys, knock it off. Let's not ruin this reunion with fighting." I said, standing in-between them. They glared at each other, but backed off. I stood back and watched the anarchy that results when a group of old friends gets back together. I was so happy because I was surrounded by my friends. But we had something very important to discuss. "Guys, we have to talk about something, something very important." They stopped goofing off. I saw one word in their eyes: _Paradise._

We formed a circle. "Are we going to look for Paradise, or write it off as a lost cause?" I asked. Everyone, including me, started talking at once. "SHUT UP!" Tsume shouted. We all stopped talking at once. "Everyone that thinks we should continue to look for Paradise, stand up." No one stood up. We were all thinking it over. Then, one by one, we all stood up. We all wanted to continue are seemingly timeless search for Paradise. "To Paradise!" Hige shouted and we joined in, howling in agreement. I looked over at Cheza. She was standing also, meaning that she agreed with our choice. Then we all stood and headed for the city limits.

* * *

I am sorry for the short chapter (looks longer in my word processor) and I'm sorry for the wait. I just...couldn't write anymore (In other words, I got bored with it). Now the plot will (finally) start to move along. One last side-thingy and we're off! To Paradise! ;)

(BTW, there is no 'I'll update when I get such-in-such reviews because 1: I don't know how many reviews I have right now and 2: I don't have the next chapter written.)

Kyuuka kaze


End file.
